


Seasick

by fullmoonremus



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Book/Movie: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, F/M, Fluff, Pregnant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonremus/pseuds/fullmoonremus
Summary: A pregnant woman on a large naval ship probably wasn’t the best idea in hindsight.
Relationships: Caspian (Narnia)/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Seasick

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hi ! Could you please do a Caspian imagine when lucy, Edmund and eustace arrive in narnia and Y/N is married and pregnant to Caspian or something ?? Thanks xx
> 
> A/N: I assumed you meant this era, so I did my best. Thanks for the request! Hopefully, this is what you had in mind! Let me know what you think :) If anyone has any requests for any character please send them my way!

“Man overboard!” was the most excitement the Dawn Treader has seen in weeks. Caspian jumped into action, diving off the edge of the ship and swimming towards the castaways. His form was perfect; the muscles in his arms flexing as he propelled through the water. Why were there men in the middle of the ocean? He looked excited and happy to have this small bit of excitement. 

Y/N however, had the urge to hurl. The young woman was in the final few weeks of her pregnancy, and the sudden stop of the large ship threw her stomach for a loop. Barely making it to the side of the boat, Y/N emptied the contents of her stomach into the sea. There wasn’t much in her stomach in the first place, due to rations, so her vomit was mostly stomach bile. It burned her already sore throat as it expelled from her body and splashed into the shining water down below. 

The crew had been extremely patient with her and helped her out whenever they could. They gave her portions of their rations and made sure she was as comfortable as possible. Y/N wasn’t sure if this came from a place of kindness, or it was due to the fact she was King Caspian’s wife. For all she knew, Caspian could have ordered all of them to care for her when he was unavailable. 

She hadn’t even wanted to board the Dawn Treader in the first place. Sure it was a beautiful boat, but Y/N already had issues with seasickness when she wasn’t pregnant. But, Caspian felt guilty enough about not being able to care for her due to his royal duties, that when he discovered he had to miss the birth of his daughter, he wouldn’t have it. He would be with his wife through that, no matter what he had to sacrifice. 

A soothing hand came to rub up and down her back as she leaned against the railing. Y/N knew it was Caspian immediately. He wasn’t the best with emotions and comfort, but every little action helps Y/N feel loved. 

“Love, you won’t guess who our stowaways are.” He said into her ear, helping her away from the edge. 

“Y/N!” Lucy’s voice echoed around the boat when she saw a glimpse of the young woman’s hair. Footsteps approached quickly as the Pevensies were eager to see their friend again. 

“Y/N!” Lucy repeated, but her tone was different. Instead of excitement, her voice was laced with surprise. Y/N smiled bashfully and Caspian wraps an arm around her waist. 

“Hello, Lucy,” She looked behind Lucy and saw Edmund staring at her with a matching shocked expression. “Hello, Edmund. How did you two get here?”

They ignored Y/N’s question and continued to gape. 

“What happened?!” Lucy exclaimed before she could stop herself. Edmund smacked her forearm with the back of his hand. 

“What do you think happened?!”

Caspian laughed with the warm, genuine chuckle that Y/N loved so much. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple and pulled her close. Y/N’s left hand came to rest on her belly and her large diamond ring caught the sunlight. 

Before Y/N could answer the Pevensies, she leaned over the side of the boat and rid her stomach of more bile. 

“How far along are you?” Lucy wraps her damp towel around her tightly. The boat began to move again, so the breeze returned. 

“Nine months, she’s due any day now.” Caspian answers in Y/N’s place. He pulled her hair into a makeshift ponytail and rubbed her back. 

“And we’ll have to deal with it,” One of the men behind Edmund murmurs under his breath. He was mopping up a puddle of water nearby and had heard the entire conversation. Caspians head snapped towards the sound of the voice. 

“Pardon me? What was that?” His tone was cold and his voice was sharp. Caspian’s jaw clenched, as did his hand on Y/N’s hair. 

“Nothing, your majesty.” 

“Oh, I could have sworn I heard you say something about my future daughter. Would you like to express your thoughts again?”

“Oh! A daughter! Ed, its a girl!” Lucy squeals excitedly, grabbing Edmund’s arm and shaking it. 

“Lu, not the time,” Edmund responded with a hushed voice. 

“Some of the crew were talking, that’s all. The ship isn’t really the best place for a pregnant lady, much less a baby girl, your highness.” The crew mate’s grip tightened around the mop’s handle as his speed quickened. 

“Are you questioning my decisions regarding my wife and child?” Y/N turns around and wipes her mouth, focusing on the two men. While she agreed with the crew member, she couldn’t help but grin at Caspian’s actions. He was so fast to defend her. 

“No, sir, of course not. You told us to have her best interest in mind and that is where we are coming from,”

Y/N’s grin fell quickly. She felt small pop in her lower abdomen and a stream of water streaming down her legs.

“Caspian?” Y/N asks into the air. She felt like a deer in the headlights.

“No, you don’t think I have my wife’s best interest in mind.” Caspian continues, walking closer to the man.

“Caspian!”

“Y/N, are you alright?” Y/N glances over at Edmund. He apparently picked up on her changed deminer. “Are you going to vomit again?”

“Caspian!” She shouts one last time. He jumps, a bit startled but looks back at his wife. 

“My water just broke.”


End file.
